Apenas unos segundos más
by D-Draxo
Summary: Ya no había vuelta atrás.Entre corriendo en mi piso, en dirección al baño, el último lugar que verían mis ojos…Mis manos temblorosas abrieron el bolso en busca de las hojas de bisturí y armándome de valor me hice varios cortes en las muñecas. Con Lemon
1. Introducción

**Esta historia me pertenece a mí, excepto los personajes que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Es el primer FanFic que escribo espero que sean pacientes conmigo. Intentaré actualizar cada día un capítulo nuevo.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura y dejad comentarios ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Alice era feliz con su novio y Jake… bueno el sería capaz de superarlo. Entre corriendo en mi piso, en dirección al baño, el ultimo lugar que verían mis ojos…

Mis manos temblorosas abrieron el bolso en busca de las hojas de bisturí, suficientemente afiladas para no tener que dar varios cortes, y armándome de valor me hice varios cortes en las muñecas…

* * *

-Hijo por favor solo es un ratito, sacar el perro de la señora Rodríguez a la calle unos minutos y nada más.

Esta es mi madre, Esme, la quiero muchísimo, tanta dulzura tanto amor… pero hay veces que sabe que se extralimita. Esta tarde había quedado con Jasper y Emmet para una salida de chicos: cervezas y partido.

-Eddy si no lo haces vendrás con nosotras luego de compras.-Oh no, ir con Alice de compras era igual a morir. Me parece que no me quedará otra que ir a sacar al chucho pulgoso de la señora Rodríguez.

-Acepto con una condición. Y Alice quita esa carita de pena ya.-dije fulminando con mi mirada a la pequeño duende.- Que el Sábado y Domingo de esta semana sean solo para los chicos, nada de compras ni planes de ultima hora, ¿entendido?

-Sí!!- Alice no paraba de estar contenta, se lo que esto iba a significar… Emmet y Jasper me van a matar…

Fui a mi habitación para ponerme algo más cómodo, unos jeans y una sudadera azul. Aun no me creo que haya aceptado… agg voy a tener que limpiar las necesidades de ese chucho…

-Edward!! En la mesa de la entrada tienes la dirección, Rosa ya está avisada de que hoy vas a ir tu a sacar a Bruno. Me voy con tu hermana, te veo a la cena, adiós!

Yo aun seguía en mi habitación esperando que un milagro ocurriese… pero por mucho que esperaba lo único que conseguía era aplazar mi "muerte".

Me monté en mi coche de camino a mi destino… el bloque de pisos se encontraba en la parte mas humilde de la ciudad, la gente se veía feliz y eso sabía que era en parte a las ayudas de mi familia. De repente al girar la esquina ahí se encontraba, el edificio marrón que será culpable de las burlas por parte de Emmet durante las próximas semanas.

Entre al edificio y subí por el ascensor, la quinta planta… Llame al timbre y me esperé que fuera un caniche o algún perro del mismo tamaño pero no, la Señora Rodríguez tenía que tener un San Bernardo…

-No lo lleves por lugares pequeños, el pobre sufre de claustrofobia.-me decía la mujer.- Baja por las escaleras y recoge sus excrementos.-Esto era el colmo, me dio un puñado de bolsas de basura! Que pretendía que las iba a recoger con la mano?¡

-Estése tranquila en un rato volvemos…-dije agarrando a Bruno por la correa y bajando, bueno arrastrándome el detrás suya…

* * *

Notaba como poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas, ya apenas me podía agarrar al lavabo para no caer al suelo, pero me fue imposible y al caer me dí un gran golpe en la cabeza, de repente todo se volvió negro: lo había logrado…

Bruno de repente parecía alterado, cuando nos encontrábamos llegando al rellano del tercer piso el perro empezó a correr hacía una puerta, no era capaz de ver hasta donde me llevaba, solo intentaba no caer al suelo. En la puerta ponía un 3C en color cobre, lo que me extrañó es que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par… ¿Quién se deja la puerta de su apartamento abierta? ¿Habrán entrado ladrones?

Estas preguntas rondaban mi mente los pocos segundos que estuvo Bruno parado en la puerta, luego se adentró en dirección a la única habitación que tenía luz…

No sabía que hacer, el pánico que invadió al ver a la joven tendida en el suelo rodeada de sangre. Intenté pensar en que podría hacer, hasta que de repente me vi actuando, cogí un par de toallas para parar el sangrado de las muñecas, el corte no parecía muy profundo pero estaba hecho con algo realmente afilado. Cuando fui capaz de articular palabras cogí mi teléfono móvil y llamé al único lugar que sabia que la podían ayudar: el hospital…


	3. Chapter 2

**Aun no he tenido muchos comentarios pero bueno, no desistiré, espero que os guste…**

**Vuelvo a decir que este fanfic es creación mia y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer…**

**Disfrutad con la lectura:**

La ambulancia tardo menos de lo previsto y eso logró que se me disipara un poco el pánico. Llame inmediatamente a Carlile para que fuera él quien la revisara… no sabía el que pero esa chica tenía algo que me atraía y me daba ganas de protegerla.

-Carlile te necesito en el hospital ya!-le dije rapidamente mientras estaba mirando como los sanitarios hacian su trabajo de camino al hospital.

-Hijo pero que ha pasado?-notaba la angustia y la preocupación en su voz.

-No es por mí, es por una amiga, por favor ayudala y luego te contare.-mi voz parecía mas bien una suplica

-Ahora mismo salgo para allá.

No tardamos mas de 3 min llegar y como me lo prometió mi padre estaba allí para recibirnos. Odie el momento de la espera, veia a las enfermeras entrar y salir en el box, no me decían nada, estaba a punto de saltarme las normas y entras hasta que milagrosamente mi padre salió.

-Como está??-pregunte temeroso.

-Está estable, los cortes que se hizo en las muñecas no fueron muy profundos, aunque si hubieras tardado unos segundos mas en encontrarla no hubieramos podido hacer nada…

Estaba en shock, no sabía que es lo que la habia conducido a cometer semejante locura, parecia una chica amable y era muy hermosa…

-Ahora hijo vamos a sentarnos y cuentame como es que la encontraste- Tal como me pidió le relaté lo acontecido y al contrario de estar decepcionado mi padre estaba muy orgulloso de que aunque estuviera estudiando veterinaria supiera transportar algunos conocimientos a los humanos.

-…Y eso es todo… puedo entrar a ver como está?-estaba ansioso por verla de nuevo, queria volver a tocar su suave piel y abrazarla pero sabria que eso seria extralimitarme y que ella no me conocía… aun….

-Hijo ella permanecerá sedada por lo que queda de día, mañana despertará… tendríamos que avisar a su familia.-dijo mi padre tranquilizandome

-Cuando salía de su departamento agarré su bolso-dije sosteniendolo entre mis manos-se lo llevare a recepcion para que la llamen, ahora vuelvo.

* * *

Notaba como Edward le había tomado cariño rapidamente a la chica, y eso que aun no habian hablado…

"Hay Carlile, recuerda que tu tambien estuviste enamorado…" Un momento, mi Edward enamorado? No había cosa mas rara en él, siempre se habia mantenido alejado de las chicas, o eso hacía yo que creía, sabia que el habia empezado a ser todo un hombre el día que me pidió que le diera consejos sobre como tener relaciones y que lo acompañara a comprar protección… Recuerdo lo nervioso que estaba y al día siguiente la cara de frustración que tenía…

-Doctor la paciente que acaba de llegar ya esta en planta, se encuentra en la habitación 221.-me dijo una enfermera sacandome de mis recuerdos.

-Muy bien, manténganla esta noche vigilada y si cambia algo o despierta llamemen de inmediato.-dije firmando los ultimos papeles.

Llamé a Esme para comunicarle lo que había pasado y le dije que seguramente por lo que había apreciado Edward se quedaría a vigilar a la chica.

-Papá en recepción me han dicho que no tenía ningun familiar, mañana cuando despierte le preguntaré por quien quiere que avisemos… si no te importa…-sabía lo que iba a decir, pero eso quería escucharlo de sus labios-me gustaría quedarme con ella esta noche…

Otra vez había acertado, le dije que Esme ya estaba avisada y que mañana ella vendría para traerle una muda y ropa limpia para antes de que se fuera a clases.

-Pero papa, ella está ahí… me necesita…-hay esto si que es amor a primera vista… me recordaba mi mente…

-Tu madre me ha dicho que ella se encargará de acompañarla hasta que llegue algun familiar. Y sin rechistar. A ti no te sirve la carita de pena de Alice.-dije seriamente y un bufido salio de sus labios… en esos momentos me parecía que aun seguía siendo un niño pequeño y no el hombre que parecía.

Después de dejar ciertas indicaciones salí del hospital rumbo a casa, de nuevo por segunda vez en el día… Mi esposa me recibió con un gran beso y la cena ya estaba colocada sobre la mesa, todos estabamos reunidos, solo faltaba Edward.

-Donde está Edward?-preguntó la pequeña Alice.

-En el edificio de la Señora Rodriguez una joven tuvo un… accidente, tu hermano la encontró y decidió pasar la noche con ella velandole el sueño…

-Ya sabes lo cabezota que es Eddy-dijo Emmet.

-Emmet!!-lo reprochó mi mujer, el granduyon a veces era pero que un niño de cinco años y alguna que otra reprimenda se ganaba siempre.

-Esme no dejes que te encandile Edward, tiene que ir a clases…-dije retomando mi comida y la charla de que es lo que habían hecho hoy los chicos.

* * *

Cuando mi padre dijo lo del accidente de la chica temí lo peor y parece que Jasper tambien lo intuyó. Bella vivía en ese mismo edificio y si no recordaba mal era la única chica joven que allí habitaba.

-Tranquila mi amor-me dijo mi novio cuando ya se iba a marchar a su casa con su hermana Rosalie, la única de aguantar al infantil de Emmet.

-Jasper es que tengo un mal presentimiento, mañana creo que acompañare a mi madre a ver a la chica… espero que no haya sido ella.-mi novio me abrazó intentando calmarme, había sido un dia largo de compras y estaba cansada con lo que le dije que hoy no se colara por la ventana y descansara.

Por la mañana me levanté mas nerviosa aun, tenia un mal presentimiento… Convencí a mi madre para acompañándola, alegando de que mi mirada sería necesaria si Edward se resistía, y entre risas me dijo que sí. El viaje en coche lo hicimos en silencio y cuando entramos en la habitación donde se hallaba mi hermano me quedé en shock.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Espero que os haya gustado y que pongais comentarios.**


End file.
